hypothetical_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hurricane Californ
Hurricane Californ was a exceptionally strong Eastern Pacific hurricane, with peak winds of 180 mph in a 1 minute mean, and pressure lows of 903 mb(hpa), it was fueled by a record breaking El Nino which caused sea temperatures to rise to up to 7.4C above normal Meteorological History in August 3, 2173, a tropical disturbance located atleast 1050 miles northwest of Hawaii has formed, with winds of 32 mph, it has been assigned to 0144W, only 2 days later it strengthens into tropical storm status winds of 45 mph and assigned to the name Californ, where it hits numerous islands, only to strengthen again to gain hurricane status at August 10, it strengthens further as it slowly moves north at 3 mph with winds of 101 mph, it weakens due to a mild vertical wind shear at August 14, however in unbelievable odds, the hurricane survived, with winds of 98 mph, it moves to a westerly-north west direction, with causes it to move to favorable temperatures, it strengthens into a Cat 3, with winds of 123 mph, and strengthening into a Cat 4 at August 18, it changes direction briefly to a southwest in August 23, it ultimately strengthens into a Cat 5 with winds of 178 mph, when it hits land, the strongest winds have been recorded as a 180 mph hurricane with pressures of 932 mb when it hitted California, SF at August 25, it weakens slowly, gradually battering Southern California. It then batters Arizona with winds of 154 mph at August 26, at 28, it becomes a Cat 3 in Mexico, it turns south east as it hits the middle of Mexico, at August 28, it exits the landmass, but due to a strong vertical wind shear and low sea temperatures at western Gulf of Mexico, it dissipates at August 30. Impact Hawaii the two big western islands of Hawaii was affected by Cat 1 to 2 winds, 13.3 mm rain also fell in the easternmost island, causing a 3 meter flood that killed 6 people, indirectly killing 2, the wind caused a lot of state wide devastation, the total damage was worth 4.3 billion dollars, despite not making landfall on this region, the area was greatly devastated with 1 mile of an island gone. California California was greatly hit by the storm, it peak intesified so near to land that there was no time for a evacuation, more than 500 people were left dead, winds of over 180 miles per hour, and a storm surge in Long Beach, the intense winds was enough to make an air liner crash in the ocean. At San Francisco, the winds caused the trees to crash into the windows of buildings, causing great damage across the city, windows shattered and record breaking rains were reported in Los Angeles, with 327.4mm in one hour, causing floods and even 15 dams to collapse, however, the regions covered with hills also dealt with strong winds, floods and erosions. it stayed in California for 2/3 days causing havoc in the areas isolated. Arizona Arizona was hit by Category 5 in the extreme west, Category 4 to 3 in the rest, with the strongest winds measured at 151 mph, the capital, Phoenix was battered by Category 4 winds of 132 mph, where houses were left without walls, literally, with only the roof almost destroyed on the ground. TBC Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Deadly Disasters Category:Destructive Disasters